


The lullaby

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet has a nightmare about her siblings and feels guilty.But Lace knows her girlfriend and how to reassure her.
Relationships: Hornet & Siblings (Hollow Knight), Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The lullaby

Black. Void everywhere. Little shattered masks all around the flour.  
All Hornet could do was wait. Wait for the little ghost to come back. They were coming back right ? They had to come back. After all, they were the only hope for hallownest.  
The abyss was screaming, calling for any kind of presence the little creature could find around the place. So many regrets. So many shades.  
Hornet was just sitting at the top of the abyss, humming an old song. She was particularly happy, but she felt like she had to sing it. It was a small lullaby, a little poem sung by her mother while to reassure her from the dark of the deepnest.

"Sweet little child, in your presence,  
Some kind of charm, a little tense,  
You might feel alone, alone  
So sing with me this little tone  
One of your kind  
Already knew  
This little chime  
This little thune  
Everyone might feel lonely sometimes  
But my love for you, will always shine."

She knew her siblings were trapped down here, but never had the chance to see how were they feeling.  
Were they scared ? Did they had their own mind, enough to be a person ? What were they seeking ? Affection ? Recognition ? Light ?  
In any way, Hornet knew that being in the dark was scary. She always hated it. That's why she kept singing, she hoped that she would at least reassure them.

After a while, a little black hand is seen in the dark of the abyss. A white mask climbing the little platforms to reach the top. 

"Little ghost, there you are ! You surely took your time. I guess it was rather ... Hard to know all of this."

But something felt different about him. Its posture, its state ... It was very weak. The little body was shaking. Void was leaking from the empty holes of the mask. 

"Hey, are you alright ?"

With theses words, the knight's hand slipped. Their first reflex was to grab the nearest wall, but the dark made is hard to see that it was covered with spikes. The knight slipped, loosing their states again and again until a loud noise.  
A crack of a shell hitting spikes, then a violent scream. 

Hornet just stood there, harmless, watching the shade surrounded by its siblings ... Their siblings. 

"It's your fault" the voices keep screaming.

"I didn't do- it was an accident !"

"Because of you, our sibling didn't make it to the top."

"That's not true !! That's not-"

"It's your fault Hornet. YOUR FAULT."

Everything turned black and Hornet woke up suddenly, shaking violently, her hands grabbing the moss covering her. 

It was all just a bad dream. Again. 

The small bug started to look around to reassure herself. Pale shining butterflies floating around the bed. Her robe and her weapons. And Lace. Who was apparently awake too, now. 

"Hornet, darling, is everything alright ?"

Still shaking, the spider gave a small nod as an answer, slowly trying to regain her respiration stable. 

"You sure don't seem ok."

Hornet was still shaking, concentrated on her heartbeats, tears accumulating into her closed eyes. 

"Do you want to talk about it ?"

The small Weaver suddenly bursted into tears and hugged the pale body against hers. It was warm. She never knew how a bug could produce warmth, but she did appreciate it. 

"Nightmare ... About hallownest ..."

"Is it about that Wyrm again ?"

Lace slowly rubbed her hand against her lover's shell, which finally made her calm down a bit.

"Not exactly ... It's about my siblings."

Lace continued to rub her little spider, nodding. 

"They're just ... Trapped ... In a hellhole ... I never met them, I never knew them, but I just want to help them to be happy for once in their life ... I don't know what I'm supposed to do, how I'm supposed to do it nor what is going to happen. I'm not even sure if they'll let me approach them without attacking me because everything that came to have a contact with them was just scary. Why haven't I done something when I was able to ?! Why did I let them be trapped down here, crashing their shells again and again just to hurt themselves even more to get so little hope ? I'm just ... I'm just the worst sister ever ..."

Lace slowly smiled and brought her lover closer. 

"It's okay darling. I'm sure you did your best."

"I didn't ! I did nothing ! I've never done anything for them except staying there singing dump lullabies while they were screaming of pain !!"

"Maybe it was what you could best at the moment. Doing your best doesn't mean doing everything perfectly. You don't even know how did it affect them to have a presence like you ? If they were lonely, they surely would appreciate company. You couldn't save them at the time because you knew it would put the whole kingdom in danger, so that was probably the right to do. But you care for them and you showed them multiple times !"

"Sure but ..."

"Shhh my little spider. There is no but to add here. Buts and what ifs are just made to imagine the best and make you thing that you did the worst. You did what you could as a sister, and I'm pretty sure that once you'll get out of Pharloom, you will do everything you can to help them. And, in besides, I'm pretty sure that you already showed your affection to two of your siblings."

"... Do you think I'm a good sister ?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not up to me nor you to decide that. And for what they know of you, I'm pretty sure you're better than everyone they could have met."

Hornet shed her last tear in the arms of her dear lover, holding closer and closer her little treasure to bring her peace.

She was coming back for them. 

That's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly right now I'm taking every excuse I can to make Lacenet and I'll probably continue until silksong comes out.


End file.
